empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
The Colossus
The Colossus scenario is the third part of the Tutorial Campaign which introduces the player to naval combat, diplomacy and trade, as well as other aspects in previous tutorials. Scenario 3:Colossus - 1840 AD Description Welcome to the third Empire Earth 2 tutorial. This tutorial will introduce you to naval combat, diplomacy and trade, as well as putting into practice some of the other aspects of the game you learned from the previous tutorials, such as moving around in the world, and control techniques and combat. If you are not familiar with these aspects of the game, please play through tutorials 1 and 2. Since routing the Spanish and driving them from Central America, your civilization has consolidated its power and worked out several lucrative trade deals with Spain. However, as the years passed, Spanish power waned, the English, Dutch and French moved in and the Aztecs found themselves in jeopardy of watching their empire be chipped away by these great commercial powers. The American Revolution turned out to be just what the Aztecs needed as global attention turned to North America and away from the Caribbean. When the Americans finally won their independence and founded their country, the United States, the Aztecs began to plot a course to establish treaties with its new neighbor and to bring security and prosperous trade agreements to its citizens. History NOTE: This is fictional as the Aztecs was defeated by the Spanish in the real history. The failure of Cortez led to prohibition by the Spanish throne of any further missions into Central America. Unaware of this decision, the Aztecs began a long series of campaigns of expansion and consolidation, always suspecting that the Spanish could be secretly supplying any of the tribes that existed outside of Aztec rule. The projection of Aztec influence doubled over the next century and the Spanish realized that if they could never conquer the Aztecs, they may be able to trade their technology for Aztec gold. This served to hasten both the Aztec rise to supremacy in the new world and the decline of the Spanish in the Old World. Fooled into thinking they were richer than they actually were, the Spanish embarked on many failed wars against its European neighbors. This left most of the Caribbean and northern South America open to Aztec domination. By the 18th century, the Aztecs were clearly the most powerful Empire of indigenous peoples in the Western Hemisphere. This, however, did not intimidate the French, English and Dutch. These great commercial powers took note of Spain's colonies withering on the vine and immediately moved in to claim them. The Aztecs were doing the same thing and a series of small confrontations were taking place around the Caribbean when the American Revolution broke out. Relieved that the focus of foreign imperial attention was distracted, the Aztecs began working on plans to court a friendship with the emerging United States and to secure the Caribbean region for itself. Objectives *Build a Dock *Send a Naval group to the island *Destroy the Pirates *Load your troops onto the transport *Land your troops on the island *Eliminate the Pirates on the island *Build an Outpost near the warehouse *Build a Spy *Gather Intelligence on the American's City Center *Establish a sea trade route with the United States *Establish a land trade route with the United States Strategy This scenario is easy too, firstly build a dock. Then the game gives you ships to attack the pirates who are not difficult to defeat. After that, you have to transport Regulars to the nearby island and use them to defeat pirates on the island. The game would tell you to build a outpost near a warehouse then tells you to train a spy who you will to gather intelligence from the American player. The game would explain Trading, after that the scenario is complete. Category:Campaigns Category:Empire Earth II Category:Needs Infobox